102915-A Big Pill to Swallow
cascadingCourtier CC began pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 19:39 -- CC: Hey, Lucy CT: Hello. CC: How are you doing? CC: sorry about all the pushiness before CT: We've spoken before, you are Nyarla, yes? CC: Yeah CT: Nice to see you again. CC: Likewise CC: So how are you handling all this/ CC: Sorry you got rushed into it so quick CC: Time crunch and all CT: It's fine. I'm fine. CT: This planet's quite pretty. CC: Where did you end up? CT: The Land of Stars and Sapphires. CT: And also, I'm aparently made of void. CC: I'm the Mage of Time CC: Land of Hatred and Hematite CT: Mage of Time? CC: I swear everyone got better lands than I did CT: What is that? CC: Yeah CC: Not even sure yet CC: Time powers and magic CC: I wasp told taht anyway CT: Milo has Poliwags and Peridot. CT: It's a swamp. CC: I don't know about magic, but the time powers are legit CT: Truly? CC: My land is a void CC: Just blackness everywhere CT: This game has time travel? CC: With golden giant gears CC: I don't know about travel CC: But yes CC: I slowed time CC: and I've already seen it froze, and rewinded CT: Wow. CT: That's a bit hard to swallow. CC: ... CC: Yeah, it is CC: Hey, if I have time powers, you likely have voidy something going on, right? CT: Voidy things? CC: Yeah, I guess CT: Becasue I may be made of void? CC: Possibly CT: So how can I be made of nothingness. CT: *? CC: I honestly have no idea about that CC: Maybe if another void player shows up they can give you an idea CT: I guess we'll figure it out given time then. CC: yeah, we'll see CC: Antyway CT: Yes? CC: Have you made any connections yet? CC: With the other players CT: I've spoken to Milo, and to the two ACs who were my server and client. CC: Well that's good to hear CC: I'd just talk aroudn to the other players CC: Avoiding Jack at all costs CT: Why Jack? CC: Mostly because the cost may be your life CT: ... CT: What? CC: Or all of our lives CC: He's the enemy CT: ... CC: He's already killed someone CT: What? CT: What!? CT: ... CC: this game is dangerous CC: Life or death dangerous CT: I know. CT: I just didn't think that Jack would do something like that. CC: And Jack's killed the best chance of us keeping the Life part CT: Who did he kill? CC: He killed one of us trolls only to rewind time and then kill somone else CC: the troll is alive CT: ... CC: the second person wasp an Oracle CT: Dear god. CC: Who wasp going to guide us to surviving this game CC: Jack's cheating and has becomb a god twice over CT: I'm not sure how I should respond to this. CC: there are two other gods after our heads CT: This is a big pill to swallow. CC: Well, you can take some time for a meltdown CC: The Kyle human already did CT: I don't think I was ready to take the red pill, Nyarla. CT: This is a big pill. CC: I'm very sorry CC: There really wasp no other choice CT: SO what do we do about Jack? CC: We avoid him CT: Alright. CC: We continue the game CC: We grow stronger CC: And then I'll make sure he's taken care of CT: ... CT: I'll do my best. CC: But until then, it's safety in numbers CC: And no bold heroics CT: Alright. CC: If you have any other questions, you can ask me CT: ... CC: I don't know How and Why all this is happening though CT: Then I have no questions. -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file playerlist.txt -- CC: The troll players too CC: It would do well to get to know everyone CT: Didn't you already give me this list? CC: I only gave you the humans before CT: Alright. CC: These are the trolls too CC: We all need knowledge of each other -- classiclyTaciturn CT recieved file playerlist.txt -- CT: Understood. CC: Stay safe, we're going to decide leadership and then our next move soon CC: Once we get the others in the game CT: Alright. CT: Let's do our best then. CC: Good to hear, I'm know you'll be a great help CT: ... CT: I guess I'll go then. CC: Right then CC: Be safe -- cascadingCourtier CC ceased pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 20:07 -- Category:Lucy Category:Nyarla Category:102915